


A Slime's Toolkit- Disguises and Possession

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Googirls, Lesbian Sex, Lore - Freeform, Monster Girls, Porn, Sexual Content, Slime, Slime Girls, Slimegirl, Smut, Transformation, Worldbuilding, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: Additional mechanical information about my slimes, including how they can physically and mentally mimic and manipulate human beings.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hidden among the billions of human beings on Earth are millions of slimes, shapeless but intelligent goo-based life forms. Their unique body chemistry allows them to rapidly adapt to multiple situations at once through a variety of methods. Slimes can even mimic any object, and even complex organisms at a significant level of detail.

Mimicking other organisms is impossible from sight alone, however. Slimes require an understanding of the target organism’s DNA, which can be derived from as little as absorbing a few dead skin cells or drops of blood. While primordial slimes aggressively used this ability to mimic and hunt prey, modern slimes are pacifistic and content to latch onto a target for a few seconds and then release them. 

This can occur at any time during a slime’s life, even directly following conception. To provide their offspring with a human facade, slimes in human society have infiltrated blood banks to provide them with the necessary genetic materials. These blood samples are typically drawn from multiple sources so the slime isn’t pigeonholed into mimicking a specific individual and are able to create a wholly new identity. This allows new slimes to seamlessly integrate into human society by living an entire life in our shoes, which gives them a better understanding of their flesh-and-blood peers.

A slime’s mimicry evolved from their ancestors’ more primitive way of eating. They would wander the oceans of their homeworld until they came across suitable prey. Once they did, they would completely cover the helpless victim in their mass and would slowly digest them. But as they grew in mass, meals became harder to come by. Instead of simply absorbing their prey, they began to copy its physical appearance. Over countless generations they honed this biological skill until they could do it reflexively and nearly instantly.

Any victim of such an attack would be immobilized almost immediately. Being made out of gooey materials that are incredibly difficult to get a hold of leaves virtually no biological weaknesses that a prey or predator animal could use defensively or offensively, so extricating oneself would be nearly impossible given a slime's ability to lash out quickly both in water and on land.

Once the victim had been pulled inside the central mass, they would start to become assimilated. Slime cells are evolved to the point that they can dynamically change their core functions. Thus allows them to subdue prey by using advanced nerve cells to create a direct neural link in order to sedate them and prevent any attempt at escape. The victim's body and mind would then slowly become one with the slime, providing them with both physical and mental nourishment.

A slime would certainly never  _ digest _ a human being, but if the need were to arrive they could still trap them within their mass. Doing so would have similar effects as it would on a prey animal, even on the more advanced human brain. The slime had encased the human's body, they would have full motor control of their body, and their minds would temporarily meld, giving the slime access to the host human's memories and knowledge, however briefly. The only issue with this situation is that taking such a large object would increase their combined volume, forcing the slimes disguise to be larger than normal. These effects, of course, are all temporary, and a slime can easily eject their passenger.


	2. Skinsuits and the Global Deception

Given that slimes’ continued existence as roughly 7% of the global human population would be alarming to the remaining 93%, it is important that slimes remain hidden from the general populace. While knowledge of both presence and intent of slimes is held by all major world powers, secrets always eventually slip out, and another 2% of the human population is aware and complicit in the concealment of slimes. Continued mass deception on this issue is currently valued over prevention of catastrophic wars or economic collapse, precisely because their presence is currently preventing either.

Assimilation of slimes into human society has been made possible entirely through slime’s ability to mimic human features in detail through veneers. However, these veneers suffer from drawbacks that would normally prevent slimes from integrating into certain environments or vocations, so adaptations were made by several inventive slimes, and a universal but costly solution to the issue of veneers has been found.

Skinsuits, as they are commonly called, are veneers that have become fully detached from a slime’s body in a complicated process. First, a slime must constantly maintain their veneer over the course of several days without suffering any major structural damage to it, and they must also consume enough material to raise their body mass by a third of their original weight, which tends to bump up the length of the process to an entire week. When the veneer is ready, the slime must carefully separate it from the rest of their mass without disrupting the veneer itself, which can be done easily enough by intentionally but carefully melting down into a liquid form.

Upon separation, the veneer must immediately be treated with chemicals to slow the cellular degradation of the severed mass. Doing this will kill all slime cells making up the veneer, but they will not truly begin decomposition for an entire year if the skinsuit is properly treated. The chemicals themselves were previously used by humans as an industrial strength preservative, but production of them was barred following the discovery that they were mildly carcinogenic when consumed in large quantities. However, the treated skinsuit is not harmful to either slimes or humans through direct physical contact. 

Skinsuits over several advantages over veneers. In addition to the preservatives, they have also been modified to be more resistant to extreme temperatures and weather conditions, allowing slimes to operate comfortably in extremely hot and cold conditions without difficulties, at least to a more believable extent. Slimes wearing skinsuits are able to comfortably withstand consistent environmental temperatures from 95 ° to 5 ° Fahrenheit (35° to -15° Celsius) and can continue to operate under duress up to temperatures of 115° or -10° Fahrenheit (46° or -23° Celsius)

The  _ disadvantage _ of these suits is hotly debated between slimes, particularly referring to whether or not to consider it a disadvantage at all. Upon wearing skinsuits for the first time, slimes will notice immediate but slight changes in their behavior as their bodies are compressed by the pressure of the tight skinsuit. A staggering 98% of slimes report a sharply increased interest in sexual activities, as the sensation of being squished and squeezed in this manner is not only highly pleasurable, but it also amplifies any other feeling as long as the slime is suited. 

Given the amplification of senses and growing desire for sex, it is in fact incredibly common for slimes first wearing skinsuits to (sometimes aggressively) seek out human sexual partners, and these partners oftentimes end up complicit in the global deception. It is theorized that the high price of skinsuits ($5,000 in US dollars) is the only thing preventing a butterfly-effect event that would result in the entire human population becoming aware of the alien presence on their planet.

So, to any horny slimes out there, be careful, and keep it in your pants. 


End file.
